Extremism
James Stuart 12:49, 11 March 2007 (UTC)DISCUSSION: Extremism http://www.alt3.co.uk/DiscussionTopics_files/Extremists.htm "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." Edmund Burke 1729-1797. To many people it may seem as if wars are inevitable. These people are wrong. To many people it may seem as if the influence of extremists and extremist views are increasing throughout the general population. These people aren’t wrong. Views and arguments are hardening. From some areas of the world through the incessant daily media bombardment proclaiming the west to be evil and demonic, inciting hatred and the mass murder of innocents, extremism is rising. Views and arguments are hardening. There is a perceptible backlash against that part of society being accused of harboring extremist views – and by association taking part in extremist action. This is understandable but in its present form will succeed only in alienating that part of society further and causing an even greater breeding ground for extremism. Also, it is important to note that past dialogue hasn’t necessarily worked either. Appeasement never does work. Too many concessions to the perceived detriment of the majority of the society certainly doesn’t give rise to sustainable stability either. The past dialogue hasn’t worked because of the subconscious state of appeasement from the majority side. The past dialogue hasn’t worked because much of the dialogue has been hijacked by those very same extremists and their megaphone diplomacy from the minority side. Every time there is some form of criticism there is the response of mass demonstrations. This is further exacerbated by many leaders from the minority community existing in a state of denial and thereby allowing decisions and progression to fall into the hands of the extremists. This is further exacerbated by the open door policy on immigration, allowing into the country a number of people who are fundamentally against our society. For these reasons, and the reasons of global events outside our control, the influence of extremists and their views are gaining ground within our society. Worse is obviously set to come as the active extremists know they must stay at the forefront of the worlds attention by creating more dramatic and more destructive messages, creating greater propaganda value and more converts to their cause(s). With every cycle of events the denial and the megaphone diplomacy increases. With every cycle of events the appeasement and political correctness increases. With every cycle of events the greater the number of unsavoury individuals given sanctuary in the country increases. With every cycle of events the influence of extremists increases. Where will this lead? 1. A greater division of society; 2. greater extremist action from both the minority and the increasingly frustrated majority 3. the present negative feedback cycle. Result: the local and global situation deteriorates with all the consequences this entails. Presently as the influence of extremists increases and as the situation deteriorates, exactly what can be done to counteract this movement and halt what will become an escalating pattern of violence and destruction for all areas concerned? Regardless of the wishes of the overwhelming majority of people from all sections of society for a peaceful future, the global (and therefore local) trend is one of increasing division and destruction. There is indeed a ground swell movement towards a peaceful solution - from all sections of society - yet an even more powerful movement from the extremists who thrive on division and hatred and fear. So ... exactly what can be done to halt this cycle at a local and national level? The only effective way is through dialogue - but different from before. Much different and as part of an overall strategy. NOT the failed dialogue of the past decade or so. NOT the restricted dialogue of statesmen marching their soldiers off to a new war. NOT the silent dialogue of denial from community leaders. Certainly not the politically correct dialogue of appeasement that has caused anger and frustration among so many. There has to be a new dialogue. To be effective this can only be based on awareness, leadership and control. This should not be conducted through media hype. This is dialogue to create communities with responsibility. Crime in any form - especially crimes against humanity - cannot be tolerated by communities with responsibility. This is a dialogue to create a network of such communities under the strategic guidance for greater benefit for all members of society, creating support and mutual progression. Awareness within those sections of society at a national and local level of what can be achieved by working closely together in a productive and positive manner. If any community wants to avoid the negative consequences of extremist action they must work towards counteracting the extremists. These communities must have a sense of responsibility. Positive change will only come through positive action. Inaction or denial only leads to someone else's agenda. Leadership from democratic and community leaders - true leadership - in guiding communities, setting agenda's and direction. A state of denial is not a state of leadership. Control from the state with respect to incentives towards social collaboration and punishment for trouble makers from any section of society and who should be allowed into our respective societies, control of anti-society mass demonstrations, as well as true control rather than simple "control orders". People need boundaries. There has to be acceptance of these boundaries and the strict control of what is inside and what is outside of these boundaries. This is one of the essential fundamentals of communities with responsibility. Also, importantly, control from the state with regard to global events and situations that need to be resolved, including THE main source of much dissent and including access to terrorist training in other countries. The above 3 point plan can only be achieved by concerted and coherent action. There are of course a number of individual sections within the main 3 points. And the alternative? The alternative is an increasing descent into the present global trend of global and local segregation, of intolerance, violence and destruction from which no one will be safe. Who will have the courage to take action without taking lives? This includes state sponsored terrorism under "false flag" arrangements. Category:Extremism